


Demark X Insomniac! Reader- Nightmares

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little something I wrote a while ago. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it didn't go as planned. </p>
<p>I hope y'all liked it and as always, don't be afraid to comment and/or kudos!</p></blockquote>





	Demark X Insomniac! Reader- Nightmares

You were an insomniac. The most sleep you got in one night would be around three hours at the most. This really took a toll on you but you didn't know how to fix it. You also didn't really know what was causing it, but you had a general idea. It was your nightmares. They came every night and left you a sweating, crying mess. You were done with it. You tried sleep medication, but that only made it worse. The doctors were no help either. Even if they did have something for you, your insurance wouldn't cover it or you were allergic to one of the ingredients. It really sucked.   
  
One thing seemed to help and that was for you to sleep with someone next to you. It could be anyone. Your best friend, a family member, or a random stranger when you traveled. That one was weird though, but hey, it worked.  
  
You were at your friends house, on the computer because you couldn't sleep. You were in the middle of reading something with music blasting through your headphones when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You freaked out and threw a punch at the thing behind you. A low groan and a thump could be heard and you turned around to see your friend, Mathias, curled up in a ball on the floor.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mathias! Are you okay?" You said as you knelt down beside him. He nodded and took a shaky breath.   
  
"Yea. I'm fine. What about you?" You looked taken back.   
  
"Of course I'm fine. What makes you think otherwise?"  
  
"Because you aren't asleep and it's two in the morning," he said, looking at a clock.   
  
"I'm fine," you assured. "I just couldn't sleep." Mathias gave you a skeptical look.   
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Alright. But come back to sleep. You look like you need it," he said, getting up from the floor.   
  
"I'll try. But I doubt that I will go to sleep."  
  
"Why don't you try sleeping with me?" Mathias offered. You raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. "N-not like that!" He waved his arms wildly in front of him.   
  
"I know. I was just messing with ya!" You said with a laugh. Mathias pouted. "Oh don't be like that! It was just a joke."  
  
"I know. I was just messing with you," he grinned. You frowned and punched his arm playfully.   
  
"Let's go to bed, shall we?" He said with a sweep of his arm.  
  
"Yes, we shall." You led him up the stairs and went into his room.   
  
"Pick whatever side of the bed you want. Unless you want me to sleep on the floor. 'Cause I'll do that if you want me to."  
  
"No. You can sleep on the bed. I don't mind," you said with a shake of your head.   
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"Good night." You settled into the bed and was falling asleep to the sounds of Mathias snoring, when you felt two arms go around your waist. That startled you, but it was a comforting feeling. You snuggled into Mathias' hold and fell asleep.   
  


~*Timeskip*~

**_Run. I have to get away._ **

  
_That was the only thing going through your head. You had to get away from the dogs. The vicious dogs your captive had. The ones that he would set on you for fun. The ones you were running from right now. You knew that this was going to be the last time he did this. He was sick of you and wanted a new toy. This was good way to get rid of you. It gave his dogs exercise and he got to hunt. Win-win right? Not for you._

_As you were running, the trees started to get thicker and thicker until it seemed like they were trying to suffocate you. Right as you were about to panic even more than you already were, they lessened. Then they grew thicker again. That process repeated many times. The last time it did was when you tripped and fell. Then the dogs were on you. You still tried to get away but it was hopeless. The last thing you saw was the wide, open jaws of the hungry dog, saliva dripping from its maw and it get closer to your throat until you couldn't see it anymore._

 

You woke up in a cold sweat, tears pouring down your face. None of that happened in real life, but it all seemed so real and it was terrifying. You didn't realize that your sudden movement had woken up Mathias. 

"What's wrong [y/n]?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. 

"I had a-a nightmare," you said shakily. Mathias saw your shaking form and hugged you close. You wrapped yoir arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. He said nothing and let you cry it all out, rubbing your back at the same time. Once your sobs died down, he talked. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" You nodded and told him everything. 

"It's going to be alright. I'm right here and it was all just a dream," he said into your hair. 

"I know. It's still scary."

"I know. Let's go back to sleep okay? I promise to be here if you have another dream."

"Pinky promise?" You said, looking at him with tear-stained eyes, holding out your pinky finger. 

"Pink promise." He kissed your forehead. "Now let's sleep."

You ended up not having another bad dream that night and Mathias made you call him whenever you had a nightmare. He really helped you and you loved him for that. He as the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. When you stayed the night at his house, you always had either no dreams or sweet dreams and that was all because of the one and only, Mathias Köhler. Your best friend, protector, and boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote a while ago. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it didn't go as planned. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked it and as always, don't be afraid to comment and/or kudos!


End file.
